Different Dimension Student
by ThatOneMegaMan
Summary: Zero is a user of Biometal Who was taken in by Fleuve. When the Biometal have been stolen by Omega, Zero and Omega was sent to an entirely new universe full of Anthro-Pokemon, where they are forced to attend a university full of chaos. How will Zero take back the Biometal when there are students and teachers watching in every corner? Rated M for violence, blood, and Maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome! This is the first story I have ever written on this website, so it's not perfect. I do accept constructive critizism, so do please inform me of grammar mistakes , And if you cannot tell what this is, it is a crossover of one of Stormgreywolf's stories and MegaMan ZX. Enjoy!**

Hello. My name is Zero. I was named after the legendary hero of the Elf Wars and the Maverick Wars due to having similar features like his blond hair that almost reaches his ankles, the same determined look he always had in his eyes, his very light skin tone, and what appears to be a light orange triangle on my forehead. I am orphan who was raised in the streets of the city, surviving on the leftovers of the people everyday wondering if i'll live to see the next. I was given the name by an old, short reploid man named Fleuve when I was 10. After that, he took me in and raised me with a group of people called the Gaurdians. When i was 14, an incedent occured and i had to collect these strange stones called Biometal. This included Biometal Model Z, Model X, Model H, Model F, Model L, Model P, and Model O. This incedent involved a man using Model W to conquer the world. (incase you can't tell, it's the whole plot of MegaMan ZX.)

Now... "Zero, the stolen Biometal fragments have been located in Area N! I want you to retreive them, capture the maverick that stole them, and bring him to HQ!" The leader of the Gaurdians, Prairie, Ordered over the intercom. Zero, staring at the last Biometal he had in his hand, was already by the Transer. " Model Z... let's go. MEGAMERGE!" Zero shouted. as Zero's body began to shine out of control, in a blinding light, as Zero's body was changing instantly into his MegaMan Model Z form. (if you want to know what it looks like, look at my picture.)

Zero took the transer and teleported to Area N, just as Prairie requested. This place was a distorted mess of the ruins of the battlefield with his fight with the God of Destruction, Omega, But to his suprise, there were no maverick to welcome his return with bullets. Instead, there were only piles of maverick rubble. Zero ventured on until he found the actual battle ground only to find what appeared to be some sort of portal. "** Zero, I sense the other Biometal close by. Move quickly, hopefuly we can catch the theif."** Model Z informed Zero in his mind. " Thanks Model Z, i'll keep on the lookou-" Zero was cut off after seeing Omega walk towards the portal. " STOP YOU THEIF!" Zero knew he clearly caught Omega's attention because Omega pulled out his buster shot and began firing away at Zero. Zero dashed to the side, avoiding Omega's shot and began to advance towards Omega at blinding speeds. Zero got a better look at Omega and realized he looked almost exactly like him, except his armor was a darker red and his hair was a lighter blond. Zero was already about arms length away from Omega as he took the opertunity to strick with Ryuuenjin, which is basicly a rising uppercut with his saber. Omega countered it with a special attack called arc blade, which is a rolling slash in mid air which causes several small waves to shoot out. I was left stunned by the attack as Omega took the chance to preform a 6 slash combo on me directly followed shortly be a Ryuuenjin. Omega decided to flee towards the portal leaving me with several bloody wounds. "DAMMIT OMEGAAA!" Zero shouted in rage as he followed through the portal. After that, everything went white.

**Okay! so what do you think about That? Sorry that the chapter was short, but this was taking forever for a pilot chapter. What do you think happens to Omega and Zero? Did Omega actually steal the Biometal? What do you think the portal is... okay that's actually very obvious, why did i ask that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, And welcome! This'll be the chapter that intertwines stormgreywolf's poke University and MegaMan ZX. This takes place a little bit before chapter 5. If you don't know what's going on there, read his story. Now disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokemon or MegaMan. If you think I did, you are sadly mistaken.**

"Wha-what happened?" Zero asked himself. All he saw was a blinding light in his eyes.

"The Infirmiry." A rather feminine voice spoke to him. Zero was startled by the voice only because he thought he was alone. Zero was still blinded by the light, so he still couldn't see who it was.

"The Biometal. What happened to the Biometal." Zero said with worry in his voice.

"What's Biometal?" The voice replied with a question. Zero's vision started to return little by little. Zero was shocked at what he saw. The THING that was speaking to him was a black fox with a huge mane of red, spiky hair with black at the end of the spikes. Her emerald-green eyes stared into Zero's sapphire-blue eyes. Zero was shocked to say the least. That seemed to show on on his face, so the fox just stared at him quizzically. "Are you okay? Oops, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Luna. And yours?"

Zero, still in his state of shock replies, "Zero... Where's my stuff."

"Some sense of courtesy you have... And it's right by your bed." Zero imediatly tried to get up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his side. " Oh, don't move! You'll reopen your wounds! I'll get your bag." Luna warned him as she walked over and grabbed the bag. She placed it on his right side, avoiding his wounds.

"Thanks." Zero said with a voice that was almost impossible to tell if he meant it. Zero looked in the bag to find misc. stuff like a W tank, an Eraser Biometal chip to destroy enemy bullets with his saber, ( That'll be very helpful later) a subtank, and Model Z. Zero sighed in relief and grabbed Model Z and the subtank. Luna just continued to stare in a bewildered way as he drank from the subtank. "Ah, that feels so much better." Zero began to remove his bloody bandages, much to Luna's shock, there were no more wounds. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where am I?"

"You're in the Poke University."

** So, What do you think? I'll try to upload more today. Don't worry, Omega will be in the next chapter! Btw if you couldn't tell, Luna is an OC of stormgreywolf's and is a Zoroark.**


End file.
